


A Phone Call Led To...

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Come Shot, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Things like this didn't happen to <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call Led To...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xannish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xannish/gifts).



Alec wasn't sure why he'd even bothered calling Magnus Bane, of all people. If his parents had any idea…well. It wasn't like he'd actually _done_ anything. Izzy was way worse, when it came to being involved with warlocks and fairies and who knew what else. Although, all of her "involvements" were at least with members of the opposite sex. And even Izzy had no idea that he'd gone and called Magnus.

Magnus, for his part, had been more or less delighted by Alec's call. Or he had seemed it, from his tone. Alec wasn't quite sure if Magnus's personality was a facade or hot, having only interacted with him face to face briefly once or twice.

One phone call had turned into three or four, and Alec finally learned how to use text messaging properly, so it had turned into _that_. And it had turned into an invitation left open, that Alec had resisted for days. But the Institute felt either lonely or suffocating lately, with no in-between. Since he had nowhere else to go, he'd finally texted the warlock just to ask if he could come over. He had imagined Magnus would be busy. It was the middle of the night, and Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, after all, among other things. Surely he was occupied with _something_. Much to Alec's surprise, though, Magnus had texted two words back immediately.

_Please do._

Before he could talk himself out of it, Alec was already out the door. Because he was a Shadowhunter, he could sneak out as effectively as Jace or Izzy. He wasn't likely to, but there was a first time for everything.

Magnus answered the door before Alec could even knock. He was as outrageous as he had been the other times Alec had seen him, with his hair a mess of spikes. Even in the dim light, Alec could see flecks of gold glitter caught in them. The warlock's green eyes were decorated the same way, with more eyeliner than the boys at that Mundane club wore, and gold glitter above that. He was wearing black vinyl pants and a vest that looked like it was made of gold snakeskin, left open, with nothing underneath it.

Alec was aware he was staring, but couldn't seem to help it.

Magnus wasn't bothered in the least by that. He pulled the door open wide and gestured grandly to the space inside.

"Alexander! And here I thought you'd ignored my invitation completely. Come in, come in."

Alec did, hesitantly, looking back over his should as Magnus shut the door behind him.

"Don't look so nervous, darling, I won't bite. Unless you'd like me to, in which case I'm sure I can accommodate." His tone turned solicitous and Alec felt his face redden slightly. Magnus waved his hand again, off toward the living room. Alec followed him there, feeling awkward. He had his hands shoved as far into the pockets of his jeans as he could, like he wouldn't know what to do with them otherwise.

Magnus settled onto the couch like liquid pouring from a bottle. Everything he did was so _fluid_. Alec could move well; he was trained to. But he didn't move like that. Even Jace didn't move like Magnus did. Alec, in contrast, settled for standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Trouble on the homefront?" Magnus asked, crossing one leg over the other. Alec noticed that he wasn't wearing shoes, and his toenails were painted purple.

He shrugged. "Not really," he said, knowing it wasn't true, "I just…wanted to go somewhere."

Magnus raised one perfectly-shaped eyebrow. "Well. I'm glad you decided to grace me with your presence, then."

Alec blushed again, and looked at the floor. "I didn't mean anything by that."

Magnus made an "mm" noise. "Of course you didn't. Would you like a coffee? Soda? Something stronger?"

Alec shook his head.

Magnus considered him for a long moment. "Alexander," he said.

Alec looked up at him again, eyes questioning.

"What did you come here for? Really. I'm not used to my guests standing in my doorway looking like they want to run away."

Alec sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I wanted to see you, it's not…" he trailed off, frustrated with words.

" _Did_ you?" Magnus asked, sounding both pleased and disbelieving. "Why don't you come over here, then?"

Alec was sure it was a terrible idea, but he did as the warlock asked, crossing the room and standing a few feet away. It wasn't really what Magnus had meant, but it was a start.

"Well, that's _closer_ , at least. Are you sure you don't want anything to drink? Eat? I'm a very good host, you know. Whatever you like."

Alec shook his head again. "I'm fine, really."

Magnus's smile faded. "All right, suit yourself. It is a bit boring if you just stand there, though. At least allow me to entertain you."

Alec stared at Magnus, a little blankly. Aside from throwing parties, he had no idea what the warlock would find "entertaining."

Magnus laughed a little at Alec's clueless look. "Oh, _honestly_. Surely you're aware of what kind of interest I have in you?"

Alec wasn't an idiot, but he hadn't really thought much about it, either. He hadn't _allowed_ himself to think about it. When Magnus said it like that, though, Alec had to admit he at least had a decent _idea_ of what kind of interest the warlock had. Normal human morals need not apply, let alone _Shadowhunter_ morals. Part of him had known before he'd ever made that first phone call. How could he be standing here in the middle of the night if he really had _no_ idea?

"I guess I am," he said, softly, finally admitting it aloud to himself.

"I told you, I really won't bite unless you want me to. Please, _relax_. And come closer, while you're at it."

"I don't know. I really shouldn't do this," Alec said.

"Shadowhunter propaganda, Alexander. Of course you _shouldn't_. But you're here, aren't you? Shy and uncertain, but beautiful in that."

Alec was starting to wonder if his skin was just going to permanently turn red.

Magnus sighed and uncrossed his legs. " _Alec._ "

Surprised to hear his name like that from Magnus, Alec met the warlock's eyes again.

"Come here and let me suck your cock."

Alec's jaw actually dropped at that.

"Well, beating around the bush wasn't working," Magnus said, mock-defensively, "so I thought I'd try a more direct approach. Too forward? Shall I start over? You're a hard sell, but I'm a _very_ persuasive salesman."

"Magnus, I've…never even _kissed_ anyone," Alec said, hating the sound of the words as he said them.

The warlock's eyes widened in unfeigned surprise. "Oh, darling, that _is_ a tragedy. Please come here and let me correct it at once." Magnus held out a hand.

Alec finally pulled his own hands out of his pockets and finished crossing the room. He took Magnus's hand, almost without thinking. Magnus stood as his fingers closed around Alec's, and he pulled the young man flush against him. Alec had never really felt _short_ , but Magnus was so _tall_.

The warlock tipped Alec's chin up with his free hand, and leaned down to kiss him. Alec stood there for a second. This wasn't how he'd imagined this. But then, he'd always only imagined kissing _Jace_ , and Magnus…was definitely _not_ Jace. After that second passed, though, Alec returned the kiss. When Magnus's tongue swept along his lower lip, he opened his mouth without hesitation. Magnus did most of the work, but Alec did his best to return the kiss. He was surprised to find that it was actually _really_ enjoyable. Magnus's lips tasted faintly of strawberries, and he could almost _feel_ magic when their tongues met. He'd never felt this kind of thing, this kind of _desire_ , sudden and unbidden, not even for Jace. And he'd never felt like someone else wanted _him_. Magnus certainly seemed to. Even if his interest was purely sexual, was that such a terrible thing? Izzy dated men for shallow reasons. He knew she wasn't a virgin. And Jace…well, Jace let people want him and then he threw them out again. Would it be so bad for Alec to give in to someone who wanted him?

Magnus pulled back and looked down at Alec with his inhuman green eyes. " _Now_ will you let me suck your cock?" he asked, his voice low and untheatrical.

Alec swallowed, and nodded.

Magnus grinned at him and sunk back down onto the couch. He reached for the button on Alec's jeans, and undid it with one hand. He pulled the zipper down next, and pushed the jeans down off Alec's hips. He sent the young man's boxers the same way without any hint of hesitation.

Alec just stood there, looking down at Magnus, trying to remember how to breathe. Sometime between the start of the kiss and the time his boxers came off, he'd gotten impossibly, achingly hard. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Things like this didn't happen to _him_.

As the warlock's mouth covered the head of his cock, he stopped thinking all together. Magnus seemed to know exactly what to do with his tongue and lips, and every tiny sensation felt amazing. Alec bit his lip to keep quiet, but it was a lost cause. The more Magnus's mouth worked around him, the better it felt, until Alec could do nothing besides hold onto Magnus's shoulders and thrust his hips. He was young, frustrated, and inexperienced, so it didn't take him very long at all the come, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, and hands clenched tightly on Magnus's shoulders.

Magnus pulled away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He kept his hands on Alec's hips, holding him steady until he came entirely back to himself. A minute or two passed before Alec opened his eyes and looked back down at Magnus. Before Alec could use words properly again, the warlock stood up and kissed him, fiercer than before. Alec could taste his own come on Magnus's lips, but there was something kind of hot about that. He didn't protest when Magnus pulled his shirt off, leaving him naked aside from the clothes pooled at his feet, and the shoes he hadn't taken off earlier. He thought about that now and stepped out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them absently to the side so his feet were free to work his shoes off.

Magnus let him do that, then pulled him back against him. With nothing much between them, Alec could feel how hard Magnus was against him. He wouldn't have thought there was room in the warlock's pants to even accommodate an erection, but it was unmistakable. He could also feel how warm Magnus's half-bare chest was against his own. He couldn't seem to quite catch his breath.

Magnus brushed Alec's cheek with the back of his hand. "You are breathtakingly beautiful. What I wouldn't give to dress you up and parade you through every party I could find."

Alec's face was already too flushed to really get any redder, or it probably would have. He didn't think of himself as beautiful. _Jace_ was the beautiful one. Or, well, so was Izzy, but it was hard to think of his sister as anything but a sister. He was used to just being there. He didn't like attracting a lot of attention. He figured Magnus was just flattering him needlessly, but it was kind of nice to hear anyway.

"Magnus," he said, unable to find anything else. Behind the makeup and the leather, Magnus was beautiful, too. Alec could tell that even with the glitter. How anyone who looked like Magnus could want anything to do with him, he didn't really know, but for the moment he was okay just going with it.

"Care to return the favor?" Magnus said, leaning closer to say the words into Alec's ear.

Alec felt goosebumps rise on his skin, filling the Marks there with texture. Magnus rand his hand up Alec's chest, making the goosebumps worse.

"I have no idea how," Alec whispered.

"It's really just instinct, silly boy. Although alternately I can just bend you over the couch and have my way with you. I'd have no issue at all with that."

Alec's mouth felt dry and he shook his head. A blow job was one thing. But actually having sex with a man - with a _warlock_ \- that he barely knew? He couldn't possibly. This was already moving fast enough!

Magnus half-pouted at him. "Pity. I figured you wouldn't go for that." He let Alec go and reached down and undid his own pants. He didn't bother actually taking them off, though; he just pulled his erection out and wrapped his long, slender fingers it, settling back onto the couch as he did. "You won't mind if I do this myself, then, will you? Coercion isn't my style, but neither is totally abstaining."

Alec stared down at him in silent disbelief. Magnus's eyes stayed on the Shadowhunter, and his hand moved slowly over his own cock. He wasn't yet in a particular hurry. Alec watched him for a minute, unable to tear his eyes away. He was still standing between Magnus's legs, close enough to reach out and touch him. Magnus, as if reading his mind, moved one of his legs so it rested against Alec's, and his hand moved faster. Alec could feel Magnus's gaze on him, but his own eyes were locked on the warlock's hand as it moved.

After a couple minutes, Alec couldn't stand it any longer. He sank to his knees there in front of Magnus and reached for him. Magnus moved his hand away, obligingly, using it instead to draw Alec's face toward his lap. Alec rested his hands on Magnus's thighs and let Magnus pull his face forward. He still had no idea what he was doing, but he opened his mouth anyway. Even against his tongue, the skin on the head of Magnus's sock felt soft. Alec moved one hand, wrapping it around the base of the warlock's erection to hold it still, and took more of it intones mouth. He sucked lightly, experimentally, and he felt that cock twitch in his mouth. Encouraged, he sucked again, a little harder, and ran his tongue over the head. He could taste the pre-come that had formed there, and ran his tongue along the entire slit of the head, wanting to taste more. Then, he took as much as he could, pushing forward until he felt Magnus's cock hit the back of his throat. He tried to go further than that, but started to gag, and pulled back and away.

Magnus's fingers toyed with Alec's hair. "Not too fast, don't rush yourself," he said, gently. "You're doing wonderfully."

Alec's face felt hot. He couldn't bring himself to look up at Magnus's face, so instead, he went back to sucking his cock. This time, when he felt it touch the back of his throat, he moaned, though he didn't realize it. He kept his hand where it was, wrapped around the base, and sucked in earnest, moving up and down the length, letting it _just_ hit the back of his throat before he pulled back. Magnus was right; once he started, it didn't take _thought to keep going. He did what felt right - and what made Magnus tense or twitch._

"I'm the one supposed to be moaning like that," Magnus remarked, though his voice was a little strained. Alec hadn't realized again, but he'd been moaning off and on around Magnus's cock since that first noise had come out. He forced himself to be quiet again, but didn't stop. "It…wasn't a complaint," Magnus said.

Magnus raised his hips, pushing up into Alec's mouth, drawing another sound from him. They continued on that way, with Alec working his mouth and Magnus trying not to choke him with the movements of his hips, until Alec really _wasn't_ the only one moaning. Finally, Magnus thrust up one last time, and shuddered. Alec wasn't quite prepared for the semen that shot into his mouth, and he jerked back without meaning to. Magnus was too busy to be fazed by that - not that he would have been - and rode his orgasm out anyway. Alec did his best to get his mouth back where it was, but mostly it was just a mess.

Magnus's orgasm ended, and he pled Alec roughly up, not bothering to care how messy his face was, and kissed him. The kiss was fierce, and sloppy, and hungry. The warlock drew the Shadowhunter close to him so that Alec was more or less in his lap, straddling his legs with his knees on the couch. The kiss broke, and Magnus reached up and ran his thumb over Alec's chin, half-managing to wipe away the come there, and half-managing to just smear it. Alec couldn't find the ability to feel dirty or embarrassed.

"Why do you hide all of your passion?" Magnus asked, all but whispering the words. Alec just looked confused. Magnus chuckles and kissed him again. "I've lived in the world a long time. You're not fooling _me_ Are you sure you don't want me to bend you over the couch? I think you'd quite enjoy yourself."

Again, Alec shook his head. Magnus shrugged. He slipped a hand between them, trailing his manicured nails down Alec's stomach until they brushed against his cock. He was already pretty hard, despite having come not too long before.

"I assume you do want _some_ assistance?" Magnus purred, looking at Alec with a mischievous smile. Alec's breath hitched as one of Magnus's fingers slid along the slit of his cock, down and then back up. He nodded, and Magnus moved his wrist, rotating his hand so he could wrap it around the Shadowhunter's erection. He didn't bother teasing too much, instead choosing to watch Alec's pretty face as his eyes closed and he worked back toward climax. As he came, Magnus kissed him again, swallowing his cries with his own mouth.

After that, he let Alec rest, slumped down a bit with his head on the warlock's shoulder, panting. Magnus licked the young man's come off his hand, aware of Alec's eyes following his movements. Then, he just held Alec and waited.

"I don't know what to do now," Alec said, shakily, when he was able.

Magnus's mouth twitched. "Well, you did make quite a mess. Help me clean that up and we'll talk." As he spoke, Alec sat back up on his knees and looked down at the semen, clinging in lines to Magnus's chest. Magnus hadn't specified what he meant, but Alec moved, sliding back down to kneel on the floor instead of where he was. Without word or guidance, he leaned forward and used his tongue to clean the come off the warlock's skin, all on his own. Magnus's breath caught, and his fingers moved to tangle in Alec's hair. "Oh, yes, my darling, yes," he sighed.

When he was done, Alec stayed with his forehead against Magnus's knee. The desire dimmed, some, and he was able to think again. He was shocked at himself. Letting the warlock go down on him was one thing. But returning the favor, and going so far as to lick his own semen off of someone else's skin…had he really done something so _dirty_?

Magnus reached down and pulled Alec back to his feet, rising to join him. He took Alec's shoulders and turned him, effectively trading places with him. He made sure the Shadowhunter actually sat there on the couch, then wandered off for a few minutes.

When he came back, his pants were done up again and he was wearing a tight, dark purple turtleneck made out of some shiny material. He walked back over to Alec, who was still sitting, naked, on the couch, and handed him a damp washcloth and a dry towel. He stood and watched with a small but satisfied smile as Alec cleaned himself up.

"Rather than show you off at parties, perhaps I'd just prefer to keep you here, completely naked, adorning my living room like this," he said, almost conversationally.

Alec reddened again, predictably, and reached for his clothes. Magnus didn't comment as he pulled them back on, as quick as he could. Before he could make a break for the door, however, Magnus did reach out and took his arm. Alec had been so focused on dressing and running away that he hadn't been expecting it, and jumped.

"Sit down, Alec," Magnus said. There was no teasing or playing around in his tone. Alec wasn't expecting _that_ , either, and he did as he was told, not quite sure how to argue. Magnus, rather than sit beside him, pulled a chair up seemingly out of nowhere, and sat in front of him. "Even _I_ am not going to let you take advantage of my hospitality and then run off."

Alec looked sorry, and cast his eyes down. "I…"

"Shh," Magnus said, reaching forward and putting one finger against Alec's mouth. Alec shut his mouth and leaned back on the couch, defeated. "Contrary to whatever you might be thinking, I _would_ enjoy the pleasure of your company with your clothes _on_ , darling."

"You said your interest in me was-" Alec started.  
"I said you were surely aware of the _nature_ of my interest. But surely you're _also_ aware that I'm a romantic at heart? Now that you're…more relaxed, shall we say, would it trouble you so deeply to have dinner with me? Or coffee, if you're not hungry."

Alec shook his head. "No. I mean, no it wouldn't trouble me. I mean…I'd like to have dinner with you."

Magnus's face broke into a bright smile. "Wonderful! What would you like? There's an Indian place a few blocks away that has lovely vindaloo."

"Okay," said Alec, feeling like he was the best at awkward and not at much else, right in that moment.

Magnus stood up. "Wait here, then." He walked off again, either to order food or steal it magically. A few minutes later, he came back with several plates of food and condiments. Apparently he just wasn't into really ordering food. Alec had much less issue with that than Clary had, luckily.

As he set the food on the nearby coffee table, Chairman Meow came slinking into the room. Surprisingly, he bypassed both Magnus and the food, and jumped onto the couch. He walked right up Alec's arm and perched there on the Shadowhunter's shoulder, purring much louder than an animal his size should have been capable of.

"He approves of you," Magnus said, sounding a bit awed by the realization.

Alec reached up with his opposite hand and rubbed the tiny feline's head with one finger. Magnus watched this with a curious smile on his face. After a moment the cat, seemingly satisfied, jumped off of Alec's shoulder and sauntered off the way he'd come. Both men watched him go.

"Well, then. I hope you're hungry. Getting food at this time of the night is a bit tricky, you know."

Alec nodded. "I…yeah. I'm kind of hungry. Thanks."

"I suppose that will do," Magnus said, and handed Alec a plate of food with a flourish.


End file.
